


The Sweat of Your Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I AM SORRY, I Needed To Vent, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, This is terrible, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, but all these photo shoots of late have been driving me crazy, they don't even use lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chris teaches his boss a lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by [Tom's latest Gucci photo](http://hiddlescheekbatch.tumblr.com/post/150975095514/tom-hiddleston-for-gucci/) shoot. 
> 
>  
> 
> All porn. No plot. This is what my writing skills have come to. Enjoy.

Chris knew that he shouldn’t really think ill of his boss and swear under his breath at him. But he couldn’t help it. The man was asking for it.

Thomas Hiddleston was one of the richest people in the city. Possibly the country. He came from a long line of wealth, born with a silver spoon in his mouth. When Chris first met him, he thought that there couldn’t be someone as possibly obtuse as Tom. The man was so pretentious and unconcerned with everyone else around him. He would barely even look at Chris despite how Chris was now his personal assistant.

God. Why did he bother with this job? The pay was ridiculously good, but Chris didn’t know how much longer he could work for a guy like Tom.

A guy who seemed to have a new suit every day and spent more time posing as a face for his family’s company instead of actually doing something productive.

Chris followed him wherever he needed to be, sometimes jetting off to another country for some snooty event Tom had been invited to. He would stand off to the other side with all the other PAs and watch as people flocked to Tom as moths driven to a flame. Tom did have a very unique personality that everyone wanted to bask in. Or they wanted a way into the Hiddleston family so they could get a piece of their fortune.

Another problem was that he attracted everyone. Young girls and boys. Older single women. Even older men that Chris was sure were married with their own kids but couldn’t stop their eyes from wandering. And this in itself posed problems for Chris.

He couldn’t deny the beauty of his employer. Tom was like some marble statue come to life. All sharp cheekbones and long, lean grace. If people weren’t interested in the Hiddleston fortune, then they certainly were interested in sullying the new face of the company.

Multiple times had Chris pushed people away Tom or kept Tom from walking away with someone who was only out to get some blackmail on him. And he did the best he could, but there were times when Tom got the edge and gave him the slip.

The Hiddlestons were hosting a gala at one of their larger country estates. Chris was heavily involved in the preparations and ensuring everything went smoothly. Tom slept in ‘til one that afternoon and spent the next three hours getting pampered and dressed. He was completely helpless and left Chris to do all the running around even though this gala was done by his family.

Thankfully, the gala went off without a hitch. Chris could hear Tom’s laugh—a very distinctive one—from across the garden. The suit he wore also made him stand out. Rarely, did he wear the standard black suit and bow tie. He always went out of his way to have something unique to his flamboyant personality.

And the people came to him from every direction.

He would welcome them with handshakes and hugs. Planting kisses on the cheeks of women and men. He was something scandalous, an odd face from someone of old money. He was someone people couldn’t pin down, and that’s the way he liked it.

Tom was infuriating. And the more time Chris spent around him, the more unwanted urges bubbled to the surface. A trip to the library during the gala would only make it all boil over.

Chris tried. He really did. He liked his job well enough. Tom usually didn’t need much supervision, and when there wasn’t some fancy event to attend to, Chris could relax and take some time off. But sometimes Tom didn’t think. He didn’t think about the possible consequences of his actions, leaving Chris to deal with the mess.

During galas like these, Chris could make himself scarce. His presence wasn’t all that important, so he could retreat into the large house and respond to emails and phone calls.

He was passing by the library when he heard two voices. One was definitely Tom’s. Slightly flirtatious. Giggling in that tone most girls did when they wanted to appear appealing. The other was deeper, older from the sound of it.

Chris stepped closer to the library doors, open but for a crack. He looked in. He saw Tom briefly, but then he focused on the other man. He recognized him now, could put a name to the voice. Jeremy Irons was an old colleague of Tom’s father. Had been for years. Probably saw Tom grow up. But the way they spoke and acted towards each other in this moment was anything but friendly.

It was intimate. Tom crowded Jeremy against a bookshelf, and the other lifted a hand to stroke Tom’s cheek. Tom leaned into the touch. They kissed gently as lovers as Jeremy carded his fingers through Tom’s hair, pulling him back, eliciting a gasp from Tom’s lips.

Jeremy whispered something too low for Chris to hear, but Tom went to his knees and unbuckled Jeremy’s belt. Chris couldn’t tear his gaze away.

Really, he should’ve expected something like this to happen. Tom was too free spirited to be considered innocent and pure.

Jeremy groaned low and Tom moaned in response. Chris felt sweat bead on his skin, his trousers feeling tight. He left while the others were fairly distracted.

He felt dirty for seeing what he saw. He knew Tom’s life was his own, but this was not was he signed up for. He was tired of constantly cleaning up after Tom and making sure no one sullied the name of Hiddleston. He wanted out of this, and was sure he was going to do something dumb because of it.

Tom and Jeremy would later remerge in the garden, prim and proper as when they had left. None were the wiser.

At the end of the evening, Chris followed Tom up to his end of the house. As part of his duties to ensure that Tom no longer acquired his services.

“You have a meeting tomorrow with the board at two,” Chris said. “So I’ll send the car to pick you up around twelve-thirty so you have time to grab a coffee on the way there.”

Tom sighed loudly and threw himself down upon his bed. Complete with bedposts and drapes. “Could I pay you to take my place?”

“I doubt you could afford me for that.”

“Everyone has their price, darling.” He gave Chris a wicked smile that would make anyone flock to Tom’s side.

“Is that why you sucked Iron’s cock in the library today?”

Tom, for the first time since Chris had started working for him, was speechless. He was utterly shocked, going pale from it. But then he composed himself, sliding to his feet in those prim and proper shoes of his. He smiled at Chris, lewdly.

“My job in my daddy’s company is to keep his clients happy,” he said, idling up to Chris and closing the distance between them. “Some require more than others.” He set his hands on Chris’s shoulders, smoothing down the lapels of his suit jacket. “Daddy doesn’t care how I do it. He’s just happy that his clients won’t leave him for someone else. And he doesn’t ask questions so long as things remain as they are.”

That’s when Tom’s smile changed. From something cruel to something sweet. This was how he managed to wrap everyone around his finger. With these honeyed words and sly promises. That led to dirty blow jobs in daddy’s office and hand jobs in a closet.

But Chris wasn’t in for the quick and dirty. He wanted to teach Tom a lesson, to shell out some of his aggression.

He gave Tom a hard shove and pushed up down against the bed. Tom huffed a laugh.

“You know what your problem is?” Chris said, looming over Tom on the bed. “You’re a spoiled, little brat. You think you can just run wild all the time and not reap the consequences?” He leaned in and boxed Tom him by placing his palms down on the mattress. “Not while I’m here.”

He seized Tom around the neck and kissed him roughly. Tom did not try to pull away, but rather moaned into the kiss. Chris pulled away suddenly and pushed Tom down flat onto his back. He jerked at his belt and tugged at his trousers. He stripped it away and found Tom to be bare beneath.

“Little slut,” Chris muttered darkly, appreciating the spread of colour over Tom’s fair cheeks. “Begging for attention are we?”

“Sinful, isn’t it?” Tom looked up at Chris, licking his lips. “Would it get you hot under the collar, Chris, if you knew what I wore under my suits at these galas?”

“Shut up,” Chris growled darkly.

He had Tom bared from the waist down. He still looked proper enough with his jacket and shoes on. But the image was sullied when Chris looked at his cock, cut and growing with interest.

Chris flipped Tom onto his stomach and stuck two fingers into his mouth. He wet them good enough, and brought them down to Tom’s hole. There was very little preparation in it all, but from the way Tom responded, Chris doubted he would care about the pain. Or the unsanitary nature of it all, but Chris didn’t care. His vision was too red.

He brought his open palm to Tom’s mouth and told him to lick it. Tom darted out his tongue and licked a path along Chris’s palm, sucking each finger and wetting each inch of skin. Chris took his hand away and stroked his dick, spitting into his palm to add further lubrication until he deemed it enough and brought his tip to Tom’s entrance. He pressed in experimentally, testing the give until the head of his cock went in. Tom groaned and fisted his hands in the bed covers. It couldn’t be entirely pleasurable. It was nearly too much for Chris, the tightness, the heat. But he pushed on further. He wanted to wring out more of those sounds from Tom and savour them. Every whimper. Every profanity. Every pant.

He pushed in until he bottomed out, and there he held himself, setting his hands on Tom’s hips and liking the smooth texture of his skin. Tom breathed out in one long sigh, keeping his face pressed into the bed spread. He made a sound like a whimper, something that rose from his chest and was trapped by his throat.

He pulled out slowly, Tom’s breath stuttering as he did.

“Ah-hh. Fuck.”

“Mm, you like that, baby?” Chris said, giving his hips a firm squeeze. “You like it when you’ve got something filling that empty hole of yours?”

He pushed back in quickly, and Tom’s head rose off the bed. Chris did it again. He kept his thrusts short and quick, giving Tom little time to adjust or catch a breath.

This was for all those times Tom left him to cover up for a lie of his. For having to explain why Tom couldn’t make it to meeting because he was hungover. For having to be the go between the elder Hiddleston and his wayward son.

He was sure to leave bruises on Tom’s hips, using his grip to pull Tom back onto his cock and hear him squeal. He lifted another hand into Tom’s finely styled hair and tugged on it, so he would arch up. Tom tried to sneak a hand underneath himself to jerk at his cock, but Chris gripped his wrist and growled a warning in his ear. Tom whined pitifully as Chris picked up the pace once more and left his cock to be rubbed mercilessly by the sheets.

Chris came with a shout, bottoming out to empty himself inside of Tom. He pitched forward, pressing his forehead between Tom’s shoulder blades. He pulled out and watched as his cum drippled out, dripping against Tom’s thighs. He pushed his fingers back into Tom, collecting what he could on his finger tips and smearing it along Tom’s perineum and down to his sack. He cupped his balls and felt how heavy they were. He collected more of his cum, and Tom lifted his hips so Chris could reach underneath and close his fist around his achingly hard cock. Tom bowed his head and fucked into Chris’s fist as Chris handled his balls and twisted his hand _just so_ upon Tom’s cock.

Tom howled as he came onto the bed. His body went tight as a wire before slumping down and coming to rest on his side. Chris’s hand was coated in his seed. As Tom relaxed onto the bed, Chris’s disappeared into the on suite bathroom to clean up. He righted his trousers and cleaned himself up to make it look like he just hadn’t fucked his boss.

When he returned, Tom was spread out on his bed with an unlit cigarette between his lips. He hadn’t even dealt with his state of dress. Tie skewed, hair mused, jacket and shirt wrinkled. Ridiculous shoes still buckled on his feet. He looked ridiculous. One part playing a respectful heir and the other a used boy.

It was striking in a way. Tom cared so little about what people might think of him, what they might do to him. Chris had played into his fantasy. Had given him what he wanted. And now Chris didn’t know what would happen next.

“I should go,” Chris said, charisma and defiance suddenly gone. Now he was just an employee.

Tom said nothing and lit his cigarette. He laid flat on his back and blew smoke up to the ceiling. “Will I see you tomorrow?”

He sounded unsure, unsure if they both overstepped their boundaries and broke something they could never regain. Chris’s heart felt warmed by the action.

“Of course. You have that meeting tomorrow.”

“And after?” said, full of promise.

Chris smirked. “I’m sure something could be penciled in. Seven o’clock?”

Tom smirked. “Of course.”


End file.
